


Which Flavour Derek? (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassed Derek, Embarrassed Sheriff, Embarrassed Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanish Translation, Stiles goes to buy condoms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles va a comprar condones y le pregunta a Derek por su elección.PD: Sheriff está escuchando su conversación.





	Which Flavour Derek? (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Which Flavour Derek?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708681) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a Icylightning por crear este oneshot tan gracioso y mas por dejarme traducirlo ^^

La noche había caído rápido sobre la tierra. El alguacil, que estaba haciendo patrullas nocturnas, llevaba una linterna mientras caminaba hacia un automóvil que estaba estacionado en el lado equivocado de la carretera. Podía ver que alguien estaba en el auto ya que el motor seguía funcionando. Las ventanillas estaban subidas por lo que no pudo ver al dueño. El sheriff golpeó la ventana con los nudillos para llamar la atención del propietario —Disculpe.

****

—Stiles, ¿qué te está llevando tanto tiempo?— Derek preguntó impacientándose —Llevas en la tienda los últimos veinte minutos.

Stiles murmuró en respuesta —Hay tantas opciones, Derek. Es realmente difícil elegir

—¡Elige uno!

—Ayúdame. ¿Qué prefieres?

Derek se alegró de que Stiles no pudiera ver su rostro enrojecido. Escuchó un golpe y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver al hombre. ¡Mierda! Es el padre de Stiles. ¡No puede estar aquí! No cuando Stiles está comprando condones para ellos. El Sheriff sabía sobre su relación y el hecho de que se mudaron juntos, pero definitivamente no estaba listo para esta situación. Apretó rápidamente el botón rojo. El hombre lobo sonrió con nerviosismo y lentamente bajó la ventanilla. —Hola.

El Sheriff frunció el ceño —¿Derek? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Nada... solo sentado

—¿Solo sentado?

Derek asintió

—¿Por qué estás estacionado en el lado equivocado de la carretera?

—Ah, me quedé.. .—Sonó el teléfono de Derek que llamó la atención del sheriff. El policía entrecerró los ojos —¿Ese es Stiles?

—No es Stiles.

—Puedo ver su nombre Derek. Ponlo en altavoz.

—Pero...

—Dije que lo pusieras en el altavoz. Quiero saber que no estáis haciendo nada ilegal.

Derek quería burlarse de la palabra “ilegal”. Si solo supiera lo que su hijo era capaz en la cama. El hombre lobo presionó el botón sabiendo que no había salida. Estaba tan jodido... lo retiro... Stiles estaba tan jodido —Sí.

—Tío, ¿por qué colgaste? No he decidido qué sabor elegir.

El Sheriff miró a Derek confundido.

—Stiles escucha... —Derek trató de advertir pero Stiles cortó sus palabras —Déjame decirte todos los sabores. Hay fresa, naranja, manzana, mango, plátano... ¿puedes creer que hay plátano? —se rió —Tal vez porque 'eso' tiene forma de plátano.

Las mejillas de Derek se volvió de un rojo intenso mientras el Sheriff todavía estaba confundido sobre lo que Stiles quería decir con 'Eso’.

—Stiles no... —Derek habló de nuevo

—Por supuesto que no voy a comprar ese Derek —Stiles se burló —Hay cerveza, vodka y vino... pero no quiero que los uses. ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente te muerdo?

Derek agarró el volante con fuerza con una mano, esperando que el auto se pudriera y desapareciera en el aire. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como si estuviera dando competencia a un tomate.

Los ojos del Sheriff se abrieron cuando la realización finalmente lo golpeó. Miró a su alrededor y vio una tienda médica en el lado opuesto de la carretera y la figura borrosa de Stiles. Ahora sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando su hijo. El Sheriff dirigió una severa mirada a Derek...

—¡Chocolate! —Stiles anunció con orgullo —Deberíamos probar el chocolate. ¿Cuál es tu tamaño?

—¿¡Qué!?

—No volveré aquí si no te vale. Ni siquiera sé si reemplazan los paquetes abiertos. Espera, déjame preguntarle al tipo que está en el mostrador.

La boca del Sheriff colgaba abierta

—¡Stiles se detente! —Derek chilló

—Bueno, después de nuestra última vez, supongo que necesitas extra grande —susurró Stiles con voz ronca —Recuerda que rasgaste el último.

—Stiles por favor detente —susurró Derek

—Oye, ¿tenemos suficiente lubricante? Hay un lubricante con sabor a menta.

El Sheriff había oído suficiente. Arrebató el teléfono de la mano de Derek —¡Stiles saca tu trasero de esa tienda ahora!

Una larga pausa

Con segundos convirtiéndose en un minuto completo.

Stiles se quedó mirando su celda. ¿Acaba de escuchar a su papá en el otro extremo? No, tiene que haber algún error —P... pa… no umm… ¿Derek?

—Solo toma lo que sea adecuado y salga de ahí —Sheriff le devolvió el teléfono a Derek —Solo... solo... oh dios, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto... tened cuidado y por favor usa lo que compre —se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a caminar antes de tener que enfrentar a su hijo. Eso sería demasiado incómodo.

Derek suspiró aliviado. Un minuto después, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Stiles entró con una enorme bolsa marrón. —¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi papá aquí? ¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!

—Lo intenté, pero alguien estaba demasiado ocupado divagando sobre qué sabor sería mejor para esta noche.

Stiles se le quedó mirando —Perdóname por ser un novio cariñoso.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que el Sheriff ya sabe cuánto te importa.

—Necesitamos tener un código de peligro para situaciones como estas.

—¿Qué tal un plátano?

—Plata... —Stiles pensó en eso —¿En serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡No!

Stiles escondió su rostro con ambas manos —¿Cómo me enfrentaré a mi papá otra vez?

—Piensa en eso por la mañana —Derek arrancó su auto —Ahora mismo hagamos algo con respecto a esa bolsa —señaló la bolsa marrón y Stiles no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Derek

—¿Cuántos compraste? —preguntó Derek con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Stiles se encogió de hombros —Me asusté, así que compré todo lo que había en el mostrador.

Derek tarareó en sus súplicas y sonrió —Parece que no vas a vivir en mi habitación durante un tiempo.

—¡Derek! —Stiles se quedó boquiabierto ante Derek con el más profundo tono rojo que decoraba sus mejillas. Oh, de hecho iba a ser una noche larga.

FIN


End file.
